


Here to Stay

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Festival ficlet about coming home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Stay

It was Indian Summer in New York, and Justin loved it. He walked everywhere without a coat, taking his time and noticing the patterns of color created by the bright sunlight instead of dashing down the streets quickly to get out of the wind. The outdoor vendors were busy, and Justin spent more money than he should have on fruit and coffee, and it was only a stern reminder to himself that he never remembers to water them that kept him from buying the flowers that caught his eye.

Every free minute was spent outdoors enjoying the rare days of warmth without humidity. Once the sun went down, he sketched until his hand gave out inspired by the city in a way he hadn’t been since he first arrived. He woke up in the mornings with stiff fingers and a dull ache in his hand, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

When Justin walked from the terminal at Pittsburgh’s airport to his car, the chill caught him by surprise. He’d packed his coat before leaving New York, and he shivered when the wind hit the back of his neck. By the time his car warmed up, most of his good mood had evaporated. He was tired and cold and not looking forward to the long drive home.

Halfway there, it started to rain. A cold, steady rain that left the windy, dark roads he followed through the mountains slick and treacherous. By the time he made it home, he was tense and cranky and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up back in New York.

Justin dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs when he noticed the light coming from the living room. Brian was sitting in the corner of the couch typing away on his laptop. A low fire provided most of the light, and even from the doorway, Justin could feel its warmth. 

He stood there for a few minutes watching the flames cast red and orange shadows over Brian’s skin and hair. He watched as Brian frowned at the computer, rolling his shoulders and flexing his bare feet against the rug. Justin listened to Brian bitch under his breath about whatever report he was reading, and forgot all about New York.

“Waiting up for me?”

“Hey,” Brian looked up and smiled. He closed the laptop and set in on the table. “How was New York?”

“Gorgeous.” Justin kicked off his shoes and joined Brian on the couch. “I have so many ideas for new paintings. The light and colors and the way it affected everyone, it was amazing. I couldn’t stop drawing; I’ll show you the sketches tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait,” Brian muttered before kissing him; a slow, careful kiss that promised so much more. He held Justin’s face with his hand then trailed his fingers down the side of his neck and followed them with his mouth. Justin shivered and tilted his head back when Brian licked and kissed the skin just below his ear.

Justin moved closer and slid his hands under Brian’s shirt. His skin was warm against his hands and arms. It all felt so good; Justin shifted again trying to press his cock against Brian’s hip.

“How were your meetings?” Brian whispered the question into his ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth and biting gently.

“Good.” Justin’s answer came out more breathy than he intended. “My agent loves me again, and we set up the next series of shows. You got the dates I emailed?”

“Mmmm,” Brian’s reply was muffled by the material of his shirt as he yanked it over his head. 

Justin watched, entranced, as the flames from the fire flickered across the smooth skin of Brian’s chest and back. Brian leered at him before stripping his shirt off and pressing him into the couch.

Brian kissed him again, this time deep and deliberate with his hands fisted in Justin’s hair. “And now your back in the Pitts,” he said when he pulled back.

Justin didn’t bother answering; he just pulled Brian down for another kiss. The warmth of the fire and Brian’s skin against his, seeped into his body chasing away the last of the chill and tension, leaving him feeling fluid and boneless. They both still had their jeans on, and Brian slowly rolled their hips together. His hands relaxed in Justin’s hair, stroking his face, their kiss gentled and became a lazy exploration of lips and tongue. They weren’t going anywhere for a long time.


End file.
